


First Times, Second Chances

by samikitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samikitten/pseuds/samikitten
Summary: Castiel couldn't decide if he was excited or scared about attending college. He'd only been around other angels his entire life, and college would include all other species of supernatural creatures. Along with his brother Gabriel, he befriends a bubbly fairy, a southern vampire, and an absolutely gorgeous demon named Dean. Between his crush on Dean, his mother's strict plans for him and a problem with another demon named Crowley; college is definitely going to be interesting.





	First Times, Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first DCBB! I'm pretty excited about it! I'd like to thank my artist [DeanOh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanOh/pseuds/DeanOh), for being so amazing. Give her some love, she's awesome! [DeanOh's Tumblr art post](https://deanohthewriter.tumblr.com/post/179909291906/so-glad-i-got-to-work-with-samikitten-a-great)  
> Please enjoy, kudos and comments are always appreciated!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150375984@N08/31909518808/in/dateposted-public/)

 

**Freshman Year**

 

Castiel looked around the orientation room with mild trepidation. He'd never been around so many different supernatural species in his life. He'd studied enough in high school to be able to pinpoint what everyone was. The fae tended to be the shortest of all, easily recognizable by their gauzy, colorful wings. The succubi and incubi had shiny horns and thin, whip-like tails. The werewolves, when not in their transformed state, usually had long and sharp nails. The vampires generally looked like humans, although very pale, but they also had retractable fangs and slightly pointed tongues. And the last type was...

 

 _Demons._ He shuddered inwardly. Castiel had always had a morbid fascination about them, with their pointed tails and sharp looking, bat-like wings. His overprotective (and, let's face it, xenophobic) mother had never let any demons around their family, claiming that they were vicious and dangerous creatures. In fact, she had a whole list of species not welcome in her home. But demons were public enemy number one. Castiel had never even been in the same room as a demon before today.

 

Children went to school only with their own kind. High school was the same, if only to keep horny, hormonal teenagers from cross-mating. Mating with a different species wasn't common, but when it happened it was often looked upon with distaste. All species were required to take higher education together, despite the fact that most jobs were still segregated anyway. But that was the law of the land. It was one of the contradictions of living in this world. _Learn to get along, but don't worry, you won't have to do it in real life._

 

“Cassie!” a voice behind him exclaimed, and he turned around to see his brother Gabriel running toward him. Castiel hadn't seen Gabriel in two years, thanks to their mother. He smiled at the familiar face, grunting when he was dragged into a crushing hug.

 

“Hello Gabriel,” he said with some difficulty. “It's good to see you.”

 

“You too, bro,” Gabriel said, squeezing once then pulling back to look at him. “I almost thought mommy dearest was going to lock you in the basement to keep you from my 'bad influence’.”

 

“Well, you probably shouldn't have told her that your new best friend was an incubus. How is Balthazar?”

 

“He's Balthazar. Always trying to get into everyone else's pants.” Gabriel examined his brother, looking him up and down. “You look good, kiddo. But why'd you have to be taller than me?” he joked, reaching up to ruffle Castiel’s hair.

 

Castiel swatted his hand away, blushing at the compliment. He was nearly six feet tall, with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. He attempted to fix his hair knowing it wouldn't help. His mother had tried to style it before he left, but literally nothing could tame his dark locks. Now that he was mostly on his own, he doubted he would do any more than brush it.

 

“I really need to take you shopping, though. Do you even own a pair of jeans?” Gabriel asked, grimacing at Cas's dark blue, ill-fitting suit.

 

“You know mother keeps an eye on all my spending. I'd never get away with it,” he said, smoothing down his tie. He had admit that all of his current clothes were very uncomfortable, although he did like the color. It brought out his blue eyes and complimented his blue-black wings.

 

“My treat, little bro. Naomi never has to know. I can't let you walk around like this. Imagine what it would do to my rep!”

 

Cas ignored the use of the their mother's first name. “You don't have to spend your money on me, Gabe. I know you've been cut off.”

 

“Cassie, relax. I have a job. I even managed to siphon off ten thousand or so from my trust fund before they closed it.”

 

Cas's eyes went wide. “What? How?”

 

“You didn't get all the brains in the family, kiddo. How else was I supposed to keep paying for my porn subscriptions?”

 

“Too much information, Gabriel,” Cas grumbled.

 

“Hey, you asked. Come on, let's get all of your info before orientation starts.”

 

Gabe started to walk away, but Castiel looked up when he felt someone's eyes on him.

 _Wow,_ he thought. The demon was the most beautiful creature Castiel had ever seen. He was tall with dirty blonde, spiked up hair. His dark red wings spread elegantly behind him, tail flicking left and right between slightly bowed legs as he stared at Castiel. They locked eyes, the demon smirking when Castiel's cheeks flushed and he forced himself to look away.

 

“Cassie, come on.”

 

“Right, coming Gabe,” he said with one last look at the demon, who was still focused on him.

 

\---

 

Dean was so bored. He liked meeting new people, but no one was catching his eye. Especially not Lydia, a succubus he'd dated briefly in high school, who was currently hanging all over him. She'd been good in the sack, but had cheated on him with some werewolf after they'd decided to be exclusive. No way was he going back there again.

 

Thankfully, some of his friends had gotten into this school too. But, so had some of his enemies. Crowley and his crew for one. Being a Winchester meant he was respected, but also usually envied. Crowley was jealous of Dean's status and was always looking for ways to give himself more power.

 

Shrugging Lydia gently off of his arm, he started looking around and spotted a couple of angels talking. One was shorter, with light brown hair and golden brown wings, and the other - _wow_ \- the other angel was gorgeous. Dark messy hair and black wings with shades of blue. As if feeling Dean's attention, the angel looked his way. Even from this distance, Dean could see the color of the angel's eyes were blue. Very nice. Dean's lips turned upwards when the angel adorably blushed and turned his head. Dean watched him walk away, thinking he'd have to keep an eye out for this angel in the future.

 

\---

 

“This is a strictly no-powers campus. The only exception is healing powers, in emergencies only. Any defiance of this rule will result in expulsion.”

 

The headmaster, a rather intimidating looking angel called Mr. Uriel, had been droning on about campus rules for at least half an hour. Gabe was snoring in the seat next to Castiel.

 

“Your roommates have been chosen based on the questionnaire you filled out upon acceptance. All students will be paired with a species different from their own. There are NO exceptions, not even for mated couples. If there are any major problems, you can bring it up with the housing office. Requests are taken very seriously, so don't expect a change for small issues.”

Cas shifted in his seat at the thought of rooming with someone of a different species. It both scared and exhilarated him.

 

“The packets you received after filling out your paperwork contain your room key, school ID, class schedule, book list, map, and school rules and safety regulations. Please use this week before classes start to familiarize yourself with the campus and purchase your school books. Dismissed.”

 

As people began talking excitedly and standing up, Cas elbowed Gabe in the side to wake him up. He snorted and opened one eye. “Is it over? Finally.” Gabe stood up and stretched. “Uriel has the most monotonous voice I've ever heard. You ready to find your room?”

 

“I think so… can I ask you a question?”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“How am I going to adjust to this? I've always only been around angels. And you know how awkward I am. I don't think I can do this.”

 

Gabe smiled encouragingly. “You _can_ do this, Cassie. You're my nerdy, badass little brother. You might need a little coaching, especially when it comes to pop culture, but we can work on that. Academia suits you. You just need to jump in with both feet.”

 

Cas snorted. “I agree with you about everything except the 'badass’ comment. I'm far from badass.”

 

“Are you kidding me? With your dry wit and MMA moves, you're a total BAMF.”

 

“BAMF?” Cas asked, tilting his head.

 

Gabe grinned. “Badass motherfucker.”

 

Castiel blushed at that. It was true that he had mixed martial arts training. His mother insisted on some kind of physical activity, and Cas had taken karate from the ages of 5 to 15. He'd joined the track team in high school, and switched from karate to MMA. She hadn't exactly been pleased with the change in direction, but he'd at least gotten praise for getting his black belt.

 

Gabe slapped his hand on Cas's shoulder. “Shall we go?”

 

Castiel took a deep breath. “Yes, let's do this.”

 

\---

 

“Your room's down that way,” Gabe said, pointing down the hallway. “I'll see you later, k?”

 

“You're not coming with me?” Cas said, starting to panic a little.

 

“I gotta go little bro. The rest of your stuff should be in your room already. You'll be fine, I promise. Both feet in, remember?” He gave Cas a wink and sauntered back the way they came.

 

Castiel pulled his suitcase down the hall until he found room 133. The door was ajar, but no one else was inside. The room was nice enough, if not very big. There were two twin beds on opposite sides of the room, two desks, two dressers and one closet. The bed on the far side of the room had a few boxes with “Castiel Novak” written on them, so he wheeled his suitcase over there and sat down in the desk chair and sighed. _I guess this is my new home for a while,_ he thought.

 

The door creaked open and a female fairy with long red hair bounced in and said, “hey roomie! I'm Charlie Bradbury!”

 

“Um, hello. My name is Castiel, Castiel Novak,” he said, a bit taken aback by the fairy's enthusiasm. “You can call me Cas, if you want.”

 

“Ok! So, what's your story, Cas?”

 

“There's not really that much to tell.”

 

“Oh, come on. We're roommates now. I'd like to get to know you,” she said, plopping down next to him on the bed.

 

“Um, well. I have a big family. I have five siblings.”

 

“Wow, seriously?”

 

“Yes. Michael, Lucifer, Anna, Gabriel and Samandriel. I'm the second youngest. Gabriel is a junior here.” Wanting to get the attention off of himself, he asked “what's your family like, Charlie?”

 

“That's kinda a long story…”

 

There was a knock on the open door, and Cas turned his head to see the demon who had stared at him earlier.

 

“Looks like you got yourself an angel, Charlie,” he said to her, though his gaze was focused on Cas.

 

Cas felt his face heat up over the attention the demon was giving him. Up close he could see that the demon had soft green eyes and freckles scattered across his nose. It seemed odd that these features could belong to a demon. The demon was just a couple inches taller than him and looked like he could hold his own in a fight. Cas broke eye contact and turned to glance at Charlie, a questioning look on his face.

 

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Cas, this is my friend Dean. Dean, my new roommate Castiel.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Cas,” he said, dragging his eyes away from Cas to look at Charlie. “I came to see how you were settling in and if you wanted to grab lunch with me and Benny in about an hour.” He slid his eyes back over to Castiel, who had gone back to staring at Dean. “You should bring the angel, too.”

 

“You want to come, Cas?”

 

Cas snapped his eyes back to Charlie. “W-what? Um, yeah, ok,” came stammering out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

 

“Awesome. See you guys there,” Dean said with a wave and a wink to Cas.

 

“Don't mind him, Cas,” Charlie said, sounding exasperated. “He thinks he's charming.”

 

 _He_ is _charming… and completely out of my league._ Cas thought to himself.

 

“It's fine, I've just never met a demon before,” he said to cover for his flushed cheeks.

 

“Shut the front door. Really?”

 

“My mother is very strict about the kind of company her family keeps. She can't control who I meet here, obviously, but she's not happy about it. She disowned Gabriel when he said he wasn't going to put up with it anymore.”

 

“Yikes. Controlling much?” she said, standing to start opening the boxes on her bed.

 

“Um,” Cas said, still a little dazed from being in such close proximity to a demon for the first time, “so, how do you know Dean?” Trying to be nonchalant, he began opening his boxes while waiting for her answer.

 

“His aunt and uncle are my foster parents,” Charlie said without hesitation, causing Cas to snap back to reality.

 

“Foster parents?”

 

“Yeah. Long story short, my parents died in a car crash when I was little. I bounced around for awhile, then in high school I was placed with Ellen and Bobby Singer. And Ellen's daughter Jo. Dean and his little brother were living there at the time.”

 

“Oh,” Castiel said quietly. “I'm so sorry, Charlie.”

 

“It's fine. I mean it's not fine, but I'm okay. Honestly the Singers are one of the best things that have ever happened to me,” she said, shooting a small smile in Cas's direction.

 

Castiel returned the smile, and Charlie's wings fluttered happily. Cas returned his attention to the box on his bed, then he remembered the last part of Charlie's story.

 

“Why were Dean and his brother living there?” he asked, tilting his head.

 

“Uh, you should probably ask Dean about that. It's not really my place to say.”

 

Cas squinted, then nodded. “Okay,” he said. He was still curious but he let it go, transferring the books from his box onto the shelf above his desk.

 

Charlie watched him, then grabbed his wrist when she saw the cover of the book he was shelving. “Is that _The Hobbit_?!”

 

“Yes. It's one of my favorites.”

 

Charlie smiled brightly. “Cas, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

 

\---

 

Lunch with Charlie, Dean and Benny (who turned out to be Dean's roommate and a vampire) was surprisingly fun. Castiel was still awkward as hell around Dean, and Benny seemed to be confused about the presence of an angel, but besides that it was enjoyable. Cas didn't talk much, Charlie talked enough for the both of them and involved Cas whenever possible. Benny complained about his future mate, Andrea, going to a different university. Dean and Charlie traded sci-fi references that Castiel did not understand, and they vowed to educate him on the wonders of Star Wars, Star Trek and Firefly over the course of the year.

 

Dean focused much of his attention on Castiel, which was very unnerving. Cas had no idea why the gorgeous demon found him so interesting, and was not brave enough to ask. When lunch was over, Dean seized Cas's phone and programmed his, Charlie's and Benny's numbers into it. He even took pictures of all of them to add to the contact info. Cas may or may not have looked at Dean's picture for a while before going to sleep that night.

 

\---

 

Shopping with Gabe turned out to be a huge success. Casual clothing made him feel almost free compared to the confines of the formal clothes he had to wear at home. He bought jeans, sweatpants, t-shirts and hoodies. He bought sneakers, which felt heavenly on his usually dress shoe clad feet. His brother even convinced him to buy underwear that wasn't the plain white boxers his mother bought him. He'd never worn boxer briefs before, but Gabe said that they were comfortable. He picked out a few packs in neutral colors, and one in a bright shade of orange that Gabriel raised his eyebrows at.

 

When they got back to the dorms, Gabriel threw the shopping bags on the bed and said, “pick something out and go change. I need to see the whole transformation!”

 

Cas picked out some soft blue jeans, a pair of the new orange underwear, a dark red zip up hoodie, and a black tee shirt with a cartoon bee on that said “happy” under it. Bee happy. Gabe had rolled his eyes at it, but bought the shirt for him anyway. Cas liked bees.

 

He was looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, when he heard Charlie come into their dorm room. He opened the door and froze when he saw that she wasn't alone.

 

“Cas!” she squealed, “you got a makeover!” She bounded up to him and swept him into a surprisingly crushing hug.

 

“It's just new clothes, Charlie.”

 

Charlie stepped back and lightly punched him in the arm. “Shut up, you look awesome! Doesn't he look great, Dean?”

 

Dean smirked and said, “he looks hot.”

 

Cas blushed as Gabriel smirked back and said, “keep it in your pants bucko, that's my little brother you're talking about. Although, he could stand to get a little action for once.”

 

“Gabriel!” Cas hissed, turning a deeper shade of red. Dean chuckled.

 

“Alright kids,” Gabriel said as he stood up and stretched. “I'll leave you guys to it. Go easy on Cassie, Dean-o, wouldn't want to have to smite your pretty face.” He stopped at the door. “Don't forget about dinner tomorrow, Cas. We have to celebrate your first official day of college. See ya,” he said, winking at Charlie who pushed him the rest of the way out the door.

 

Cas started to unpack his new clothes to try and hide how flushed his face was. He nearly took the packages of underwear out of the bag before he thought better of it, opting for just shoving the bag into the top drawer of his dresser. He brushed the edge of a box with his fingers and pulled it out since he couldn't remember putting anything else in the drawer. His face went back to red when he saw that it was a box of condoms.

 

“Did - did one of you put these in there?” Cas stuttered out to his friends. “Or Gabe? Oh, if he did this I'm going to kill him.”

 

Charlie laughed. “Relax Cas, the university put condoms in all of the rooms. No glove, no love boys!”

 

“I'm really not looking forward to interspecies sex ed.” Cas muttered as he put the box of condoms back in the drawer.

 

“Why not? You never get it on with someone who wasn't an angel?”

 

“No. I've never 'gotten it on’ with anyone,” Cas replied using air quotes.

 

Dean snapped his head around to face Cas. “You’re a virgin?”

 

Cas tilted his head, “why are you so surprised?”

 

“I just… I've never met anyone who is still a virgin at 18.”

 

“Well, Gabriel did try to set me up with a hooker for my birthday. Her name was Chasity, which he said was 'appropriate’.”

 

Dean shook his head and grinned. “You and your air quotes, man.”

 

“Sorry, is it weird?”

 

“Nah. It's actually kinda cute.”

 

Cas wondered if he was ever going to stop blushing around the handsome demon.

 

“Anyway… Dean, I think it's time to start Cas's education,” Charlie said with glee. “Episode I or Episode VI?”

 

Dean scoffed. “Episode IV, obviously.”

 

“Duh, I was just testing you! I'd be disowning you if you'd said otherwise.” Charlie set up her laptop on a tray table on the floor between their beds, and dumped all of her pillows in front and sat on one. She patted the pillow beside her, “come on Cas, the middle has the best view.”

 

Cas sat down and tried not to tense up when Dean sat right beside him. He was so close that their thighs were touching. Willing himself to not think about it, he asked, “why are we watching the fourth one before the first one?”

 

“You'll see, young Padawan,” Charlie replied and pressed play.

 

\---

 

Castiel's first day was mostly a whirlwind. He six classes this semester. Four hour long classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays; and two hour and a half long classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Majors weren't declared until sophomore year, so freshman year was full of introductory and core classes. Cas was leaning towards Library Science, even though his mother would prefer business or accounting.

 

He was heading back to his room after his last Monday class, when someone stepped right in front of him. He looked down slightly to see a male demon with short brown hair and a smirking face.

 

“Castiel Novak, I presume?” he said in a British accent.

 

“Yes? And you are?”

 

“Crowley, of the McLeod family. I'm sure you've heard of us.”

 

“I haven't, actually.” When Cas tried to step around him, Crowley stepped back in front of him. “Did you want something?”

 

“I have a proposition for you. My family is quite powerful, as is yours. We should mate.”

 

“I'm sorry?” Cas squeaked in surprise.

 

“We should mate. We'd make such a power couple, Castiel. Anything would be ours for the taking. What do you say?”

 

“No! I mean, I don't even know you.”

 

“What does that matter? It's just a joining of influential families. Don't be coy, this would be good for both of us,” he said, reaching for Cas's arm.

 

Cas wrenched it out of his grip. “I don't want to mate you! I know know you, and now I don't think I want to.”

 

Crowley snarled and pushed Cas against the wall. “We will mate, Castiel. You won't be able to deny me forever. I'll hurt you if I have to.”

 

Cas shoved Crowley back. “Stay away from me,” he said as he quickly walked away.”

 

“Don't count on it!” Crowley yelled at his back.

 

Castiel got back to his room as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself. Charlie was not back yet, thankfully. Cas sat down heavily on his bed and put his head in his hands. The encounter had shaken him more than he'd like to admit. Why would he mate someone he didn't know, didn't love? He couldn't care less about power, in fact he wanted to get as far away from his family as possible once he was able to. Gabriel excluded, obviously. He knew his brother would help him when the time came.

 

Even if he wanted to mate Crowley, his mother would never approve of him being with a demon. Not that he cared about his mother's approval. It wouldn't matter once he cut ties anyway. He'd rather not lose contact completely, but he would likely be cut off as Gabriel was. He loved his family, but he couldn't be what his mother wanted him to be. He didn't want to be in business, to be mated to an angel just for the sake of carrying on the family line.

 

His phone dinged. Picking it up, he found a text from Gabriel saying he would be there in an hour to pick him up for dinner. Sighing, he texted his brother back with an “ok”. He longed to talk to Gabe about what had happened with Crowley, but decided to wait. Crowley would surely give up after a little while, right?

 

\---

 

Sexual Education actually turned out to be interesting. Castiel already knew that both female and male angels could impregnate and be impregnated, but he knew next to nothing about other species. Incubi and succubi were the same as angels; but with fairies, only the males bore children. Sexually transmitted infections didn't exist for any supernatural creatures, but male and female condoms were still used for birth control. There were other options of course, condoms were just the easiest to obtain.

 

 _That explains the condoms in my dresser,_ Cas thought. Not that he was thinking of having intercourse anytime soon, but still…

 

\---

 

Castiel and Dean started hanging out a lot. Charlie had began dating a fellow fairy named Gilda and was spending a lot of time alone with her. Dean declared that he would continue Cas's pop culture lessons with or without Charlie, so after they'd finished Star Wars (which Cas had thoroughly enjoyed), Dean said Star Trek was next. They binged The Original Series whenever they had time, usually during meals and between studying. Dean was also appalled by Castiel's lack of music knowledge, so studying often included listening to Dean's extensive collection of classic rock cassette tapes. Cas asked why they didn't just listen to the mp3s so Dean didn't have to lug his stereo back and forth, but Dean said that “it wasn't the same”.

 

Dean flirted (at least Cas thought Dean was flirting), and Cas responded awkwardly, not being sure exactly how to flirt back. He still didn't understand why Dean was flirting with him, when the demon could have anyone he wanted. It didn't occur to him that Dean actually wanted _him_.

 

\---

 

“Oi, choir boy!”

 

Cas turned around, only to be shoved roughly into the wall. Alistair had his arm across Castiel's shoulders, preventing him from pushing Alistair back. Castiel could see Crowley behind his attacker, smirking viciously.

 

“What do you want, Crowley?” he said.

 

“Just wanted to see how you're adjusting to university life, feathers.”

 

“It's better when I'm not being held against the wall by one of your lackeys,” he replied while giving Alistair a smite worthy glare.

 

“I told you, this would all stop if you'd a agree to be my mate. We would be unstoppable, darling.”

 

“And I told you, I'm not interested!” Cas said as he kneed Alistair in the groin, forcing him to let go. After his first interaction with Crowley, Cas had decided not to use his fighting skills unless absolutely necessary. He didn't want to get in trouble with the school, but it also seemed like a smart move to not let Crowley realize how agile he was.

 

Cas started to run away, wishing that he was allowed to use his wings on campus. Crowley caught up to him, grabbing him from behind and scratching his arm. Castiel slammed his foot down on Crowley's and elbowed him in the side for good measure. He turned around to push him down, taking a punch from Crowley before landing one of his own square on Crowley's jaw. Crowley fell, and was attempting to get up when a shout stopped him.

 

“Hey!”

 

Cas spun around to see a very angry Dean. Dean's wings were spread out behind him menacingly, his tail whipping back and forth. But what was truly terrifying were Dean's eyes. Castiel had never seen them go black before. If it wasn't so frightening, it would have been hot.

 

“Go away, Winchester, this doesn't concern you,” Crowley managed to grunt out. Alistair was still on the ground holding his crotch.

 

“Yes it fucking does,” Dean growled. “Get out of here, and don't you dare mess with Castiel again. I'm serious.” Dean balled his hands into fists and flapped his wings to get his point across.

 

Crowley flinched and slowly stood up. “This isn't over,” he hissed at Cas.

 

“It is if you want to keep your head, _Fergus_ ,” Dean said, coming up to stand behind Cas.

 

With one last glare to Cas and Dean, Crowley walked away, leaving Alistair to pick himself back up and follow him.

 

“Cas, buddy, you ok?”

 

Cas turned around to look at the demon, relieved when his eyes had gone back to their normal green. “I'm fine, Dean. I was handling it.”

 

“You were doing pretty good for two against one, I'll give you that. But you're bleeding, dude.” Cas touched his nose where Crowley had punched him, surprised when his hand came back red. “C’mon, I have a first aid kit in my room. Let's get you cleaned up, ok?”

 

Dean gave Cas a napkin from his pocket for his nose and led him to his and Benny's room with his hand lightly on the small of Castiel's back. Cas tried not to focus on how good having Dean's hand on him felt.

 

“Why did you call him Fergus?” Cas asked.

 

Dean snorted. “That's his real name. Fergus McLeod. I have no idea where this _Crowley_ crap came from. He's always been a slimey son of a bitch. Why was he messing with you, anyway?”

 

Cas looked away. “I don't know,” he said quietly.

 

Dean frowned, and opened the door to his and Benny's room.

 

Benny looked surprised when he saw that Cas was bleeding, and asked what had happened while Dean seated Cas on his bed and went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He explained it vaguely, leaving out the reason for Crowley picking on him. He hadn't told anyone about Crowley's “mating proposal” yet.

 

“Fucking demons, man,” Benny growled.

 

“Hey!” exclaimed Dean.

 

“Brother, I love you. But you gotta admit, your kind can be very demon supremacists.”

 

“Yeah, you're right,” Dean said with a sigh. “But those fuckers better not mess with Cas again. Winchesters are legends here, man. My dad, my grandpa, his father, going back who knows how far, they all went here. I'm a legacy. That means I get respect, whether they like me or not.”

 

“You don't have to protect me, Dean. I can take care of myself,” Cas said.

 

“I know you can! But you don't have to go through this by yourself. I can help you.”

 

Cas looked up into Dean's eyes, seeing sincerity there. They might have held each other's gaze a little too long to be considered just friendly.

 

Benny cleared his throat, causing them to snap out of their staring. “Anyway, I'm gonna go grab a bite. See you two later.” He left with a raise of his eyebrows to Dean, which Cas didn't see since he was too busy looking down trying to slow down his heartbeat.

 

The door closed, and Dean turned his attention back to Cas's injuries. He say down on the bed next to him and gave him a tissue for his nose. Cas replaced the napkin with it, just in case it hadn't stopped bleeding yet. Dean took his arm, the one Crowley had scratched, and gently wiped it with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol. The scratches had clotted fast, but it still stung.

 

“I'm going to put some ointment on this and wrap it up so it doesn't get infected, ok?”

 

“Ok. Thank you, Dean.” Cas pulled the tissue away from his nose, pleased to see that it had very little blood on it.

 

“It's no problem,” Dean said as he continued to work on his arm. “Cas, are you sure you don't know why Crowley was bugging you?”

 

Cas was silent for a moment. It would be nice to talk to _someone_ about this, and he did trust Dean. He sighed, “he wants to mate with me.”

 

“He WHAT?” Dean growled.

 

“He said we would make a powerful pair. I refused, of course.”

 

“Because he's a demon?” Dean asked quietly.

 

“Not at all! I just don't know or even like him. I certainly don't love him. Crowley being a demon has nothing to do with it.”

 

“Oh, good. I mean, that's good that you said no. Crowley is an asshole.”

 

“No arguments here.”

 

They quickly smiled at each before Dean finished bandaging Cas's arm. “You can probably take that off tomorrow. Put more ointment on it after you do.”

 

“Thank you again, Dean. For this, and for the help with Crowley. It could have been a lot worse if you hadn't come along.”

 

Dean moved his hand up to his shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze before taking it away. “It's really no problem, Cas. If you ever need help, just ask.”

 

Cas nodded and got up to leave. “I'll see you later?” He asked hopefully.

 

“Yeah, see you later.”

 

\---

 

Dean stared at the closed door and took a deep breath. Cas was something else. How was it possible to be adorable and sexy at the same time? Dean couldn't read him. Cas blushed around him sometimes, but Dean could not tell if it was because he was interested or uncomfortable. He didn't want to push Cas into anything he'd be uneasy about, but the fact that he hadn't rejected Crowley because he was a demon gave Dean hope.

 

He'd just have to be patient. Dean had never been as into in someone as he was with Castiel. Most days he just wanted to pull Cas in and kiss the fuck out of him. But it was more than just physical attraction. Cas was smart and sweet. He was raised to despise demons but was open to being Dean's friend. Dean had a feeling that Cas was it for him, so he would wait as long as he had to.

 

\---

 

One day, near the end of the semester, they were taking a break from studying for finals when Cas remembered something Charlie had said at the beginning of the year.

 

“Dean? Can I ask you something personal?” He looked over at the demon, who was sprawled out on Charlie's bed with his hands behind his head and eyes closed.

 

“Sure Cas,” Dean replied, not opening his eyes.

 

“Charlie mentioned that you and your brother live with your aunt and uncle. Can I ask why that is?” When Dean didn't answer, he quickly added, “you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious.”

 

“No, Cas, it's ok. I just don't talk about my family with a lot of people.” He turned onto his side, facing Castiel and meeting his eyes. My mom died in a fire when I was four. My brother Sammy was just six months old. Her death destroyed my dad. He was convinced that it had been some kind of hit from another family. He demanded an investigation but nothing ever came out of it. It was just an electrical fire, an accident.”

 

Cas didn't say anything, just tried to express sympathy in his eyes while Dean spoke.

 

“Anyway, after the investigation ended, dad dropped us with Uncle Bobby. He's not actually our uncle, just an old friend of dad's. Dad, well I don't really know what dad did after he left us, but it was probably mostly drinking. He'd come visit occasionally. He wrapped his truck around a tree and died when I was 16.”

 

“I'm sorry, Dean. Losing both of your parents that young is terrible.”

 

“Thanks, man. I still miss them, but we're really lucky to have Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen. They've been great. And their daughter Jo is like a sister to me. And Charlie. It's a different kind of family, but it works. I'm looking forward to seeing them over break.”

 

“That's great, Dean,” Cas said a little sadly, turning onto his back. He wished his family was loving like Dean's seemed to be.

 

“You not excited to go home, Cas?”

 

“Not really. I've told you how controlling my mother is. Besides Gabriel and Samandriel, my siblings aren't much better.”

 

“And your dad?”

 

Cas winced, but Dean had been so open with him. “My father left when I was quite young. I don't remember him very well. Mother doesn't ever talk about him. I don't even know if he's still alive.”

 

“Are you angry that he left?”

 

“Yes. I'm angry that he left, and I'm angry that he never tried to contact me, and I'm angry that mother won't tell me anything about him, and I'm angry that I never got to know him.”

 

“That really sucks. I'm sorry.” Dean chuckled humorlessly. “We're a pair, aren't we?”

 

“I guess so. But we have each other, don't we?” Cas turned back to Dean with hope in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, Cas. We do.”

 

\---

 

Cas plopped down onto his bed at home with a sigh. Christmas dinner had been a disaster. Not knowing what else to do, he texted Dean.

 

To Dean:

You are never going to believe what my mother just did.

 

From Dean:

wut? r u ok?

 

To Dean:

I was just introduced to my future mate. An angel named Hannah. Apparently I have no choice in the matter.

 

From Dean:

thats crap

 

From Dean:

of course u have a choice its ur life

 

To Dean:

I wish my mother saw it that way.

 

From Dean:

I miss u

 

To Dean:

Really?

 

From Dean:

ur my friend i miss hanging out w/ u

 

To Dean:

I miss you, too.

 

\---

 

Castiel was so relieved when winter break was over and he could go back to school. Even Crowley bothering him was better than dealing with his mother. Plus, he missed his friends. He'd never had such good friends before. Charlie and Benny were great, and Dean… well, Dean was amazing. Cas had missed Dean so much. His crush on Dean was getting stronger every day.

 

The door to his and Charlie's room burst open and Cas was nearly knocked over with an armful of fairy.

 

“Cas!” Charlie squealed as the angel gently hugged back.

 

“Hello, Charlie. How are you?”

 

“Fan-freaking-tastic! How was your break?” Charlie said, still squeezing the daylights out of him.

 

“Uh, it was fine. And yours?”

 

“Awesome.” She finally let go, and Cas could see that Dean was also in the room, leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

 

“Are you done crushing him to death, Charlie?” Dean asked.

 

“He's all yours. I'm gonna go find Gilda. Later, bitches, don't wait up!” she said and promptly bounced out of the room.

 

“I'll never get used to that, will I?” Cas asked.

 

“Nope, she's a fucking ray of sunshine, that one.” Dean pushed off of the wall and walked towards Cas. “Hey Cas.”

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

Dean didn't stop until he was right in front of Cas, and pulled him into a hug.

 

Dean was warm and firm, and Cas melted into the embrace. They had never hugged before, but after experiencing it, he hoped it would happen again. Cas sighed and hugged him back.

 

\---

 

The semester went on, much like the first. Cas did his homework Hung out with Dean, Charlie, and occasionally Benny and Gilda. Crowley continued to try and harass him into saying yes, but since Dean was often walking with him, it happened less often.

 

Before anyone knew it, it was March and time for a week long spring break. Cas convinced his mother to let him stay on campus under the guise of “keeping up with his studies”. Charlie was going to Gilda's home to meet her family, and Cas was surprised that Dean was staying on campus as well.

 

“I don't fly, so when I go home I drive there. It takes about a day and a half to get there from here, so it's not really worth it for a break that's only a week long,” Dean explained. “Plus, there was something I wanted to ask you.”

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me?” Dean seemed nervous, _why would he be nervous?_

 

“Of course. Do you want to order pizza?”

 

“No, Cas, I meant-” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I meant like, a date.”

 

Cas's eyes were huge as he realized what Dean was asking. _Was this actually happening?_ “Oh,” was all he managed to get out before Dean started speaking again.

 

“We don't have to! It can just be a friend thing. I just - I really like you, and I thought maybe you liked me a little too, but -”

 

“Dean!” Cas interrupted Dean's rambling. He couldn't believe Dean was saying all these things. Cas was so happy, it felt like a dream. “I really like you, too.”

 

Dean's face brightened as their eyes met. “Yeah?”

 

“Yes, Dean,” Cas said, and nervously gave Dean a hug. Dean hugged back with a happy sigh. Cas nuzzled his face into Dean's neck. _This has to be a dream, this can't be real._

 

Dean pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Cas couldn't do anything but nod.

Cas closed his eyes as Dean leaned in. The first touch of their lips was soft and chaste. Cas sighed softly as Dean separated their mouths slightly, then went back in with a little more force. Cas flinched at the feeling of Dean's tongue swiping at his lips, and Dean backed off almost immediately.  
  
"I'm sorry, was that... not ok?"  
  
"No, it was really good. I just really need to take this one step at a time. I've never done any of this before."  
  
Dean's eyes softened and he took Cas's hand. "Was that your first kiss, Cas?"  
  
"Yes," Cas whispered. "I understand if you don't want to do this with me. I have no experience and I'm really not ready to do anything... physical and-"  
  
Dean tilted Cas's chin up with his fingers. "I can wait. We will go at whatever pace you need. I'd do anything for you, angel."  
  
Castiel's eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Cas nervously ran his other hand from Dean's bicep, up his shoulder and neck, to the back of his head. He pulled Dean's face down to his and gently pressed their lips together. Dean kissed back, but didn't push any further. It was a perfect second kiss.

 

[](https://ibb.co/jOW7dV)

 

\---

 

Dean happily took Cas out on dates and kept things slow. By the end of their freshman year, they hadn't done anything below the belt at all. Dean seemed happy, but Cas was worried that Dean wasn't satisfied. What if Dean got tired of waiting? Would he leave Cas for someone who would put out?

 

When they were saying goodbye, Cas gathered up the courage to ask Dean about it.

 

“Dean? Are you… disappointed that we haven't, um, haven't done anything?”

 

“You mean haven't had sex?” Cas nodded. “No, angel, I'm not disappointed. I want to, fuck, I really want to, but I said we would go as slow as you wanted. That hasn't changed.”

 

Cas sighed in relief. “Thank you, Dean. I know this can't be easy on you.”

 

Dean pulled Cas into a hug. “It's not that bad. It was worse when I couldn't kiss you.”

 

Cas leaned back so he could press their lips together. He deepened the kiss, opening up his mouth so Dean's tongue could enter. They made out for a minute or two, before Dean pulled back and rested his forehead against Castiel's.

 

“I'm really gonna miss you.”

 

“I'll miss you too, Dean. So much.”

 

Dean kissed him again, short and sweet this time. He gave Cas a squeeze before letting him go, and picked up his duffle.

 

“See ya later, angel.”

 

“Goodbye, Dean.”

 

**Sophomore Year**

 

Cas had a miserable summer without Dean. They texted everyday and talked on the phone some, but his mother had kept him busy with an internship at the family company. This had made up his mind that he absolutely did not want to be in the business world. He managed to convince his mother to approve his desired major of Library Science, although barely. He told her that corporations often hired those with a Library Science degree for research, so she allowed it as long as Castiel minored in Accounting. Cas took the win he could get and agreed.

 

Now he was back on campus, in his and Charlie's room, and was practically vibrating with excitement to see Dean again. He couldn't stop pacing. His heart was beating rapidly, so he sat down on his bed, only to jump up again when someone knocked on the door.

 

The door opened and Dean walked through, looking as gorgeous as Cas remembered. Dean was just barely in the room before Cas was barreling into to him so hard that he knocked Dean off of his feet on to his back. Dean grunted with the impact, so Cas tried to apologise and climb off of him, but Dean pulled him back.

 

“I guess you missed me, angel?”

 

“So much, Dean. Are you sure you're ok?”

 

“I'm fine. I kinda like having you on top of me.”

 

Cas blushed, but he pulled his face back to crush his mouth to Dean's, using much more force than he ever had before. He parted his lips for Dean's tongue immediately, thrusting his own along with Dean's. Dean groaned, which just made Cas moan in return and kiss more vigorously. When Cas experimentally sucked on Dean's tongue. Dean pulled away with another groan. “Cas, we gotta stop. My self control only goes so far.”

 

Cas flushed again. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't apologise, angel. I was enjoying it.” He thrust up slightly to show just how much he was enjoying it, and Cas whimpered. “I just don't want to go farther than you want to.”

 

Cas sighed. “I know, I appreciate that.” He resisted the urge to grind back down onto Dean, because he was sure that he'd never want to stop. He reluctantly pulled himself off of Dean and sat on the floor. Dean sat up and gathered him into a hug. “I missed you too, angel,” he whispered into Cas's ear.

 

\---

 

The semester was going well. Castiel's classes were harder, but he really enjoyed the classes related to his major. Dean and Cas had dates whenever they could, usually just watching something together on Charlie's laptop. Sometimes Charlie and Gilda would join them. When they were alone, Cas was finding it increasingly harder to not be more physical with his boyfriend. Winter break was looming, and Cas felt like he'd go crazy if he didn't touch Dean the way he wanted to. He couldn't imagine how hard this was for Dean.

 

Cas finally got up the courage to talk to Dean the night before break started. Dean had been kissing him, and he _loved_ that, but Cas wanted more. He pulled his lips away to breathe, sighing when Dean trailed kisses down his jaw and neck.

 

“Is this ok, Cas?” Dean asked, his lips still on Cas's neck.

 

“Yes…” Cas paused for a second. _You can do this._ “Can I, can I touch you?” He moved his hand down to the waistband of Dean's jeans so Dean would know what he meant.

 

Dean groaned against Cas's neck. “Go for it, angel.”

 

Timidly, Cas brushed his palm over the bulge in Dean's pants. It was so hot, and hard, and _huge._ Dean moaned and Cas made a noise of his own as he put a little more pressure on Dean's cock. He was amazed at how just having his hand on Dean's made his own harder in his pants.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“You know I love you, right?”

 

Cas pulled Dean's face from his neck to look at him. “Really?” he breathed.

 

Dean gave him a soft smile. “Yeah, Cas. I love you.”

 

Cas's heart felt like it was going to burst. “I love you too!” he replied and enthusiastically began kissing Dean again. He laid down on the bed and pulled Dean on top of him. Dean was eagerly kissing him back and unconsciously grinding their hips together.

 

Cas keened and arched his back.  “Dean, please touch me,” he whined.

 

“You sure, angel?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Dean touched the button of Cas's jeans, and looked up at him for confirmation. Cas nodded, so Dean undid his jeans and gently rubbed Cas's erection through his underwear. No one had ever touched Cas like this, and it felt amazing. Dean slid a finger into Cas's boxer briefs and looked up at him again. Cas moaned and nodded, and Dean pulled the waistband down, exposing Cas to the air.

 

Dean reverently ran a finger up Cas's length, making Cas buck up into the touch. “So beautiful, Cas. What do you want to do?”

 

“Can you, um, can you touch us… together?”

 

Dean chuckled and reached for his own jeans. “Can do, angel. I've got you.”

 

Dean pulled his cock out of his underwear and Cas's mouth went dry. It looked even bigger than it had felt under his hand. Cas's was maybe a little longer, but Dean's was so thick. Dean licked his hand before taking both of their cocks gently. They groaned simultaneously at the feeling of skin on skin.

 

Dean began slowly pumping them together, using the spit on his hand and Cas's (embarrassing amount) of precome as lubrication. Cas was panting and moaning, and knew he wouldn't be lasting long.

 

“Dean… oh gods, Dean!”

 

“That's it angel. You gonna come for me? I bet you look so gorgeous when you come. Shit, Cas. Come on, angel. Let go. Come for me.”

 

Cas felt the heat in his belly build up and explode, and came all over Dean's hand and his own shirt, whimpering Dean's name. Dean was surprisingly not far behind, giving himself a few more strokes before growling Castiel's name and mixing his come with Cas's.

 

Dean rolled off of Cas and laid next to him, pulling him to his side with a kiss to the forehead. “How was that, angel?” he asked as he pulled the blanket up to cover them.

 

Cas snuggled further into Dean's side. “That was… incredible. Was I ok?”

 

Dean chuckled. “You were awesome.”

 

Cas blushed. “Oh, I'm getting stuff on your shirt,” he said, trying to scoot away. Dean pulled him back.

 

“I don't care.” He brought Cas's face up for a gentle kiss. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Dean.”

 

\---

 

As with any two 19 year olds in a relationship, Cas and Dean spent a lot of time exploring each other's bodies. They'd mostly just used their hands, but Dean had given Cas his very first blowjob in Dean's car after a date to the movies. It had been down right heavenly.

 

Afterwards, Dean had told him about the car as they cuddled in the backseat. The ‘67 Chevy Impala had been Dean's father's, and was Dean's most prized possession. He affectionately called her, “Baby”. John Winchester had given the car to Dean on one of his rare visits, a present for his 15th birthday. That was the last time Dean had seen his father.

 

Working on the car with Bobby is what had made him interested in mechanical engineering. Dean often put himself down, saying that he was too dumb for college, but Castiel wouldn't tolerate Dean saying things like that.

 

“Dean, you are an intelligent person.”

 

“I don't know man, the only reason I even got in here was because of my family. I would've been happy to just work as a mechanic at my Uncle Bobby's, I like cars and I'm good at it. But my parents… they really wanted me to get an education or whatever.”

 

“You're doing great here at college, Dean. Your engineering professors love you and you always ace those classes. You will be an amazing mechanical engineer. I know your parents would be so proud of you.”

 

“I hope so,” Dean whispered. “Thanks, angel.”

 

\---

 

Winter break was awful for Castiel. His mother brought Hannah over for dinner again, and even left them alone is the living room for an hour. It was the very definition of awkward. Hannah didn't seem to mind blindly following her parent's wishes (“angels have been doing this for hundreds of years, Castiel”), and Castiel tried to get the idea of free will into her head to no avail. It was like she was brainwashed. She left him with a kiss on the cheek and a “thank you for a lovely evening, Castiel”.

 

He said goodnight to his mother and siblings, then went to his room to text Dean.

 

To Dean:

I saw Hannah again today. She is seemingly fine with mating me after graduation.

 

From Dean:

im sry cas.

 

From Dean:

u need 2 tell ur mom with u want

 

To Dean:

I know. I just don't know how to. Or when the right time would be.

 

From Dean:

maybe closr 2 the end of school

 

To Dean:

You're probably right. I miss you, Dean.

 

From Dean:

miss u 2

 

From Dean

Love u

 

To Dean:

I love you, too.

 

From Dean:

xx

 

\---

 

Cas and Dean were so excited to see each other after the new year, they dry humped themselves to completion on Cas's dorm room floor. Charlie, thankfully, didn't get there until after the were finished, smirked knowingly at their swollen lips and the twin wet spots on their pants. Dean left to change with a kiss and promise to pick up Cas for dinner later.

 

“I take it it's going well between you two?” Charlie said, trying not to laugh.

 

“Very well, thank you,” Cas said, embarrassed at how close they were to getting caught.

 

“Dean could not stop talking about you over break. It was pretty nauseating, actually. In a cute way.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Duh. He's crazy about you, Cas. Has he said 'I love you’ yet?”

 

“Yes,” Cas whispered.

 

“Oh my gods, I'm so happy for you!” Charlie exclaimed. “Dean's a great guy.”

 

“He's amazing, Charlie. He's been so patient with me and my… inexperience. We haven't actually had, um-”

 

“Penetrative sex?”

 

“Yes.” Cas flushed.

 

“Dude, don't worry about it. I know Dean, and for you, he'd be willing to wait.”

 

“I know. I'm not quite ready, but I'm not sure how much longer _I'll_ be able to wait.”

 

Charlie snorted. “Dean's that good, huh?”

 

“You have no idea,” Cas muttered.

 

\---

 

Cas and Dean would pass Crowley and his crew in the halls often. Dean would usually make a scene of holding Cas's hand or throwing and arm over his shoulders as they walked. It was over the top, but Cas loved it. Crowley never did anything but throw a glare or two their way.

 

\---

 

Cas's mother insisted that Cas come home during spring break this year. She would be grilling him about his studies, but despite his and Dean's newly physical relationship, his grades hadn't slipped at all. Cas wanted to stay on campus with Dean so badly and cursed his mother for making him come home. That house didn't even feel like home anymore.

 

“I wish I could stay here with you,” Cas said to Dean as they cuddled on Cas's bed the night before he had to leave.

 

“I know, angel. Me too. But it's only a week. Anything you want to do before you leave?”

 

“Can I give you a blowjob?”

 

Dean sucked in a breath at Cas's bluntness, then chuckled. “I meant like watch a movie or something, but we can do that.”

 

Cas leaned up on his elbow so he could look down at Dean. “I've never done this before.”

 

“I know, I'll help you.” Dean pulled Cas on top of him so that Cas was straddling his legs. Then he brought Cas's face down for a kiss.

 

After a few minutes, Cas sat up to take off his shirt. He tugged on Dean's until Dean was shirtless as well. Cas pressed another kiss to Dean's lips, then his lips traveled down his demon’s jaw and neck. Dean buried his hands in Cas's hair and groaned.

 

Cas continued kissing down Dean's body, stopping to lick at his nipples, which made him arch up. When he got down to Dean’s stomach, Cas looked up to his face. Dean was flushed and gripping Cas's hair for dear life. Cas put his fingers on the button of Dean's jeans.

 

“Go ahead, Cas. Pull my cock out.”

 

Cas shivered at Dean's words. It did something to him when Dean talked like that. He hastily removed Dean's pants and underwear before also taking off his own. He looked at Dean for instructions.

 

“Ok, Cas. Now take the base in your hand. Oh, shit. Yeah, that's it.” Cas had surprised him by gripping his cock and licking over the head. He gently took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly.

 

Dean moaned. “You sure you've never done this before?”

 

Cas took his mouth of of Dean's cock to answer him. “Never. Only for you, Dean.” He went back down, farther than before.

 

“Oh, gods. Cas, you can't just say shit like that. Fuck. Holy crap, Cas. I guess you're a quick study, huh?”

 

Cas hummed around Dean's length in response. Cas was amazed at how much he enjoyed doing this to Dean. He was hard and leaking already. Cas reached down to take himself in his hand and moaned. He started to move up and down in Dean's cock and pumping his fist in tandem. Cas couldn't take all of Dean in his mouth, surely he'd get better with practice, but Dean didn't seem to mind. He was groaning and babbling praises to Cas.

 

“So good, Cas. Just like that. Yeah, jack yourself off while you blow me. Fuck. So amazing at this Cas. Love you so much. Gonna come soon. You gonna come too? Come on, Cas. Oh, shit, move now if you don't - fuck. Cas!”

 

Cas managed to swallow some, but a lot of Dean's come dripped down his chin. He stroked himself faster as Dean came, spurting over his fist soon after. He sat up, panting, and looked at Dean. He was still catching his breath, but was smiling at Cas.

 

“Shit, Cas,” he said. “That was amazing.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Fuck yeah. Hang on a second, I'll get a cloth to clean you up.” He got off of the bed and walked to the bathroom, still completely naked. He came back with a damp washcloth and gently wiped Cas's face, hands and softening dick. He threw the washcloth into the laundry basket, then retrieved his and Cas's underwear from the floor. He handed Cas's to him and gave him a quick kiss before putting his on. Cas stood on shaky legs to put his boxer briefs on.

 

“Dean, will you spend the night?”

 

Dean grinned. “Of course I will. Do you have a toothbrush I can borrow?”

 

Cas smiled back. “I think there's a new one under the sink.”

 

Cas took his hand and led him to the bathroom. There was, in fact, a new toothbrush under the sink, so they brushed their teeth together. Cas marveled at how domestic it all seemed. They stripped down to boxers and t-shirts and got into Cas's tiny bed. Even with their wings folded, there was barely enough room, but Dean maneuvered Cas onto his side and cuddled up behind him. Cas set an alarm on his phone and snuggled back into Dean happily.

 

“I love you, Dean.”

 

“Love you too, angel. Get some rest.”

 

“Goodnight, Dean.”

 

“'Night, Cas.”

 

Both of them fell asleep easily, just holding each other.

 

\---

 

Castiel's alarm went off way too early. He snoozed it and stretched, realizing that Dean was still asleep behind him. At least, most of him was sleeping, judging by the hardness digging into Cas's ass. Cas whimpered when he felt his erection also starting to fill. He wiggled backwards into Dean, wanting to feel his cock again.

 

Dean groaned and thrust his hips forward a couple time. “Cas?” he asked horsley. “You awake?”

 

“Yes,” Cas whispered, moving his ass again.

 

“Shit, Cas,” Dean gasped, grabbing his hip. “You hard?”

 

“Yes, Dean. Will you help me?”

 

“'Course, angel.” Dean said, moving his hand from Cas's hip to the tent in his underwear. He took Cas's cock out and slowly started pumping it, while pistoning his hips forward. “Is this ok?”

 

“Yes, Dean. Please don't, oh! Please don't stop!”

 

“So responsive, Cas,” Dean said while kissing his neck. “Love that I'm the only one who gets to do this with you, do this _to_ you. So perfect, angel.”

 

“Dean,” Cas gasped. “So close.”

 

“Me too, turn around for me.”

 

Cas rolled over and crashed his lips onto Dean's. Dean pulled down his underwear far enough to take out his dick, and took them both in his hand. He started stroking them vigorously. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth, barely kissing anymore, just sharing panting breaths. The came nearly simultaneously, all over Dean's hand and the sheets.

 

They laid there for a second, before Cas's alarm went off again. Cas glared at his phone while he turned over and disabled the alarm. He rolled back into Dean, not really caring about the wet spot, and sighed.

 

“I don't want to go home.”

 

“I know. I wish you could stay, too.”

 

Since Cas had to leave that morning, they reluctantly got out of bed (after a few kisses), and got dressed. Cas, unfortunately, in one of his hated suits. He really didn't miss wearing them while he was at school. Dean also helped Cas change the sheets on his bed. Then, Cas walked Dean to the door.

 

“I'll see you in a week, angel.” Dean said as he hugged him.

 

“Ok. I'll call you when I get there.”

 

“You better. Love you.”

 

“I love you, too. Goodbye, Dean.”

 

“Bye, Cas.”

 

Cas kissed Dean and watched him walk away with a sigh.

 

“Still whoring yourself out to other demons, Castiel?” an agonizingly familiar voice said. Crowley appeared out of the shadows in the corner of the hall.

 

“Dean is my boyfriend, Crowley. I don't 'whore myself out’ to anyone. Get used to it.” Cas turned to go back into his room, but Crowley stopped him.

 

“Don't be like that, darling. I could show you a much better time than that pretty boy. Give me one night, and I will change your mind about everything.”

 

“Back off!” Cas said loudly when Crowley leaned in. “I’m never going to be anything to you! Not your mate, not your friend, nothing.”

 

“You little-” Crowley was cut off when the hand that was about to slap Castiel was grabbed by someone behind him.

 

Cas's eyes widened when he saw Dean behind Crowley, more angry than he'd ever seen him. Dean's eyes were wild and black. He spun Crowley around to shove him against the wall next to Cas's door.

 

“Didn't I tell you to leave Castiel alone?” Dean growled.

 

“I-”

 

Dean punched him in the face. “I” punch “told” punch “you” punch “to” punch “leave” punch “him” punch “ALONE” punch.

 

Crowley crumpled to the floor, but before Dean could start hitting him again, Cas put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Dean. That's enough.”

 

“But, he-”

 

Cas shushed him. “I know. But I'm fine. And he's not worth it.”

 

Dean sighed and his eyes returned to their usual green. “Yeah, ok.” He looked at Crowley, who was groaning and trying to get away. He said to him, “if you EVER speak to Castiel again, I will kill you.” He grabbed Cas's wrist and dragged him back into his room, slamming the door closed behind them.

 

“I'm so glad that I forgot my phone,” he said as he pulled Cas into a hug. “Are you sure you're ok?”

 

Cas leaned into Dean's embrace. “I'm fine. You arrived before he could even touch me. Hopefully now he'll stop bothering me.”

 

Dean chuckled and kissed his hair. “He'd better. I wasn't kidding about killing him.”

 

“I know. He really isn't worth it though.”

 

“I guess not. But, it would be satisfying.”

 

“I'm sure.” Cas moved away from the hug to kiss him gently. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. “I really need to go. My mother is sending a car to come get me and it will be here in ten minutes.”

 

“Ok. But, I'm going to walk you to the door, alright? Just to make sure you don't get assaulted again.”

 

“Well, first of all, he didn't assault me, and second, you know I can take care of myself, right?”

 

Dean let out a breath. “Yeah, I know. I just like protecting you.”

 

“And I like saving you from killing people unnecessarily, so we must be a good match.”

 

“Yes, we are.” Dean pulled Cas in by the tie for one last kiss, before smoothing it back out. “If you're ready, let's go.”

 

Cas grabbed his small suitcase and took Dean's outstretched hand. “I know we already said our goodbyes, but I'm really going to miss you, Dean.”

 

“I'll miss you too, angel.”

 

\---

 

While Cas was at home, especially after the morning wood incident, all he could think about was taking the next step with Dean. He really didn't know anything about sex, besides what Dean had taught him so far. He thought about doing some research, but had no idea where to start. Medical journals? Porn? That seemed a bit extreme. He wished he could talk to Dean about this now, but seeing as his mother could walk in at any time, he thought doing it in person would be better. He figured that Dean would be the one topping, though they hadn't explicitly talked about it. Cas was completely fine with that, and had a vague idea how that would work. He’d definitely need Dean's guidance with all of this.

 

His phone dinged with a text message, and Cas smiled when he saw it was from Dean.

 

From Dean:

hi angel. miss u.

 

To Dean:

I miss you too. What are you doing?

 

From Dean:

nuthin. bored.

 

To Dean:

Why do you text like that, anyway?

 

From Dean:

lik wut?

 

To Dean:

Like that. No capitalization and weird spelling.

 

From Dean:

ur the weird 1. Who texts like this? All proper and shit?

 

From Dean:

cant do tht nemore 2 weird

 

To Dean:

I text like that, obviously. But I like emoticons. :)

 

From Dean:

me 2 ;)

 

From Dean:

im horny. wanna sext?

 

To Dean:

What's a sext?

 

From Dean:

sexting. sexy txting. lik phone sex, but txting.

 

To Dean:

I really shouldn't. I don't have any privacy here.

 

From Dean:

2nite? phone sex? plz?

 

Cas blushed. His room was on a different floor from his mother. If he called Dean after she went to bed and was quiet, he could probably get away with it.

 

To Dean:

Ok. 10:30?

 

From Dean:

its a d8 ;)

 

\---

 

Cas was so nervous about the phone sex, he could barely eat his dinner. He ate enough to keep his mother satisfied, and when dinner was over, it was only 8:00. He talked to his siblings for about an hour, mostly to his little brother. Samandriel, affectionately nicknamed Alfie, was 14 and had just started high school. Cas listened as Alfie babbled on about school and his piano lessons. He finally excused himself to take a shower and get ready for bed.

 

When he got to his room, he kept the overhead light off and turned on his lamp. He quietly locked his door, which wasn't allowed, but he really didn't want anyone to walk in on this. Cas got into bed, dressed only in underwear and a t-shirt. He placed a box of tissues within easy reach, as well as something special he'd bought on his way home. Taking a deep breath, he called Dean.

 

Dean answered right away. “Hi there, angel.”

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“You sound nervous, Cas.”

 

“I am a little. This is new for me.”

 

“I figured. Should I start?”

 

“Please.”

 

“Ok. I wish I was there so I could kiss you, nice and slow. Would take my time, biting your bottom lip so you'd open those gorgeous lips for me. Slide my tongue in nice and gentle. Would you like that?”

 

Cas whimpered. “Yes, Dean. Keep going.”

 

“I'd run my hand down your chest, over your nipples the way you like. Take off your shirt so I could suck on them. Make my way down to your cock so I can take off your pants and take it in my mouth.”

 

“Dean,” Cas moaned.

 

“Touch yourself, angel, pretend that it's me.”

 

“Ok,” Cas panted. Just Dean talking about what he wanted to do was making him crazy. He backed up into his hand. “It feels so good Dean.”

 

“I'm so hard thinking about you, Cas. Want you so bad.”

 

“Me too. I, um, I bought some lube.”

 

Dean growled. “Yeah? You thinking about fingering yourself?”

 

“Kind of,” Cas admitted.

 

“You should.”

 

“How do I do it, Dean?”

 

“Start with one finger, make it nice and slick with the lube. Go slow. Don't want you to hurt yourself, angel.”

 

“Ok,” Cas said, and followed Dean's instructions. He gasped at the contact.

 

“How does it feel?”

 

“Um, a little weird, but good, I think.”

 

“Pump your finger in and out a couple times. Get used to the stretch.”

 

“Ok. Oh, now it feels really good…”

 

“That's good, you're doing amazing, Cas. When you're ready, add some more lube and another finger.”

 

Cas did as Dean said, and even though it burned a little, it still felt really good. “Oh, Dean,” Cas keened.

 

“Doing so good. Crook your finger up, angel.”

 

Cas did so, and after moving around a little, he saw stars.

 

“Oh gods! Dean, what was that?”

 

“Your prostate. Did it feel good?”

 

“So good. When I get back, will you do this to me?”

 

Dean groaned. “Sure will, angel. Been wanting to for so long. Listening to you fingering yourself is gonna make me come. You getting close?”

 

“Yes, Dean. Want you so much. Wish you were here.”

 

“Me too. Would make you feel so good. Ah, fuck. Gonna come. Make yourself come for me, Cas.”

 

“Oh gods, Dean. Yes. I'm going to come. I'm going-” Cas brushed his prostate again, arching off the bed and coming all over his chest. He barely remembered to be quiet while he came.

 

“Cas, you sound so sexy when you come. Can't wait to be inside you. Fuck. Cas, FUCK!” Dean shouted.

 

They caught their breath, both panting too hard to talk.

 

“That was awesome, Cas,” Dean finally said.

 

“It was. I should really go. I hope no one heard me.”

 

“You didn't seem too loud to me. But, I was very distracted.”

 

Cas laughed softly. “So was I. I'll see you in a couple days.”

 

“Can't wait. Love you, angel.

 

“I love you too, Dean. Goodnight.”

 

“'Night, Cas.”

 

\---

 

Castiel barely got through the rest of the break. He tired to keep himself busy by working on a final paper that was due at the end of the year, but all he could concentrate on were thoughts of Dean. Thoughts of what they were going to do when he got back. He supposed that sex would feel much like what he had done on the phone that night, but Dean was much bigger than his two fingers. He blushed at the thought. He wasn't on birth control, so they'd have to use a condom. (There was no way he could get birth control without his mother finding out.) Would Dean be ok with that? Cas knew that Dean had been with other people, girls and guys, and many different species. But, Castiel was the first angel he'd been with, and that made Cas feel special.

 

Dean had been so amazing, waiting this long for Cas to be ready. He was so thankful to have such a thoughtful boyfriend. Judging from their last conversation, Dean wanted to be the one to penetrate him, which was fine with Cas. Some of his latest fantasies had been Dean bending him over his desk. The thought made him shiver. Surely Cas would want Dean to be gentle the first time around but maybe they could work up to being rougher?

 

\---

 

Cas and Dean went on a proper date before classes started. Dean paid for dinner and Cas paid for movie tickets. There was a kind of unspoken agreement between them that it was “the night”. The movie wasn't as great as they thought it would be, so Dean lifted up the armrest to pull Cas into a kiss. They ended up making out during the second half of the movie.

 

When they got back to Cas’s room, there was a note on the door from Charlie. _Spending the night at Gilda's. Have fun, bitches! ;)_

 

Dean laughed out loud while Cas opened the door. After they were inside, Dean gave Cas a sweet kiss and touched their foreheads together.

 

“Listen, Cas, there's something I really need to talk about before we do this.” Dean sat down on the bed. “Can you sit down?”

 

Cas sat next to him. “What is it, Dean?”

 

Dean took a deep breath. “Ok, so, you remember learning about the demon Cain in history?”

 

“The father of murder?”

 

“Yeah. Um, he's my ancestor. It's one of the reasons my family is so powerful. Every couple of generations, someone in his line goes on a crazy killing spree like he did. There aren't a lot of us left, and I'd like to keep it that way.”

 

“Ok?” Cas was confused.

 

“What I'm saying is, I don't want to have kids. That are mine, anyway. My bloodline is really bad news, and the world does not need more descendants of Cain. I've always used a condom, even when my partner is on birth control. Even when I've been with someone that can't get pregnant. Which is probably paranoid, but-”

 

“Dean,” Cas interrupted, with a finger to Dean's lips. “You're rambling.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“I get it. I'm not on birth control anyway. And your reasoning is sound. I've read about the Cain copycat murders going years back, which is what I assume you're talking about.” At Dean's nod, he continued. “So we'll use condoms. And I'll get a prescription as soon as I can. I understand.”

 

Dean had gratitude in his eyes. “You're amazing. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Dean.”

 

Cas took the initiative, grabbing Dean's shirt to pull him into a heated kiss before breaking it to remove his own shirt and pulling Dean's off as well.

 

“Eager, angel?” Dean asked with a grin.

 

“A little,” Cas replied, blushing, but continuing his mission to unclothe his boyfriend.

 

“Me too,” Dean said as Cas unzipped his pants, and pushed the angel back onto the bed. He wiggled his jeans off before taking of Cas's as well. Straddling Cas's hips, he leaned down to give him a hard, hot kiss. “I can't believe that I get to be your first,” Dean said. “I'm the luckiest guy in the world.”

 

“You're my first everything, Dean.”

 

“Definitely the luckiest guy, then.” Dean paused at the waistband of Cas's underwear. “Can I?”

 

“Please,” Cas whimpered.

 

Dean took off Cas's boxers, stroking him lightly before removing his own. He reached over Cas to retrieve the lube and condoms from the nightstand drawer. Sitting up, Dean nudged Cas's legs apart. He brushed his fingers gently over the angel's hole, moaning when Cas whined. Clicking open the bottle, he covered his fingers in the slippery substance before pressing one finger, very slowly, inside his angel.

 

Cas was in heaven. He moaned and writhed on the bed as Dean tenderly opened him up. It felt so different than doing it himself. Easier to focus on the pleasure. Cas began to beg when Dean got up to three fingers, but he knew Dean wouldn't continue until he felt Cas was ready. He hadn't hit Cas's prostate yet, which was probably a good thing because Cas was already so close. Just the idea of Dean touching him in this unfamiliar, intimate way had him leaking.

 

Dean, his fingers still in his boyfriend's ass, bent to kiss him. He curved his fingers up, and THERE. Cas groaned and arched up. Dean removed his fingers and ripped open the condom. “You ready, angel?”

 

“Yes, Dean. Please.”

 

Dean rolled on the condom and slicked himself up. He pressed his cock to Cas's entrance, and began to sink into him as slowly as he could manage. Cas couldn't believe how huge Dean felt inside of him. It only burned a little, thanks to Dean's through prep. It felt incredible, and Cas wasn't sure why they had waited so long to get the this step. They both moaned when Dean bottomed out.

 

“Gods, Cas,” Dean whispered. “You feel amazing.”

 

“You too. Oh, Dean, I'm close already.”

 

“Yeah, angel. I'm not going to last long either.”

 

Dean began to move, which only pushed Cas closer to the edge. The gentle thrusting was driving Cas crazy, and judging by the noises Dean was making, it was good for him too. Dean started to plunge into him faster, hitting the spot inside Cas nearly every time. He lifted his hips in time with Dean's, not sure how much longer he could hold on.

 

“Come on, angel. Let go,” Dean growled. “Come for me Cas.”

 

Cas cried out Dean's name, coming completely untouched.

 

Dean pushed harder into Cas's spasming hole, chasing his own release. After a few more thrusts, he froze above Cas, spilling into the condom. He caught himself from collapsing onto his angel, and settled next to him on the bed. Neither of them spoke for a minute, both breathing too hard to say anything.

 

“That was… so good,” Cas managed to say once he caught his breath.

 

Dean chuckled and pulled Cas's head to his chest. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Cas snuggled in.

 

“I didn't hurt you, did I?”

 

“No, you were great. Best first time I could have hoped for.”

 

Dean kissed the top of his head. “Stay here for a sec, I'll get a cloth to clean you up with.”

 

Cas watched as Dean walked to the bathroom, still naked. It was a good view. Dean came back with a damp washcloth, and carefully cleaned the lube and cum off of his boyfriend. He tossed the dirty cloth into the hamper and climbed back into bed, Cas returning happily to his chest.

 

“You good, angel?” Dean asked softly.

 

“I'm perfect. Sleepy.”

 

“Can I stay?”

 

“Please do,” Cas said, cuddling into him further. “Goodnight, Dean.”

 

“'Night, Cas. Love you.”

 

“Love you, too,” Cas mumbled as they drifted off to sleep.

 

\---

 

As the school year when on, Cas and Dean’s relationship became very comfortable. They had sex more often, but they still did all of the things they did before. They watched movies and TV shows, studied and talked. They hung out with Charlie, Gilda and Benny, and occasionally Gabriel and Balthazar, who were making plans for after graduation.

 

They fought occasionally, as all couples do. Usually they had little fights, about where to go out to dinner, or whose room to study in. Once though, they had an argument about their families. Dean wanted Cas to meet his family, especially his brother, Sam, but Cas had no idea how they could do that without his mother finding out. Dean asked why he cared what his mother thought. Cas had stupidity mentioned his trust fund first, and Dean stormed out, thinking that Cas cared more about money than he did Dean. Dean wouldn't talk to him for a day.

 

When Cas finally convinced Dean to talk to him, he made it clear that he didn't care if he got his trust fund or not. He knew that he would get cut off as soon as he told his mother what he was going to do with his life and he was ok with that. He told Dean that he wasn't thinking when he said that and that he was sorry.

 

Dean also apologized for leaving like he had. He explained that although his family was powerful among demons, they'd grown up poor. His mother had been a nurse and his father had mostly been unemployed due to PTSD. Bobby and Ellen provided a comfortable life for their family, but were by no means wealthy. After that, Cas's family was kind of a sore spot for Dean.

 

\---

 

Cas was very satisfied bottoming for Dean, but sometimes wondered what it would be like the other way around. He had no idea if Dean would even want to do that, and since he was happy, he put the thought out of his mind.

 

A few weeks later, while things were getting heated on Cas's bed, Dean stopped them.

 

“Um, Cas,” Dean said, pulling away. “Wait a sec, ok?”

 

Cas frowned. “What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing, angel.” Dean flushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. “I just… wanted to ask you something.”

 

Cas tilted his head. “What is it?”

 

“...Do you want to top?”

 

“Oh! Um, well, I just assumed…” Cas trailed off.

 

“That I'd always top?”

 

“Well, yes.”

 

Dean chuckled. “You're not the first guy to assume that.”

 

Cas's eyes widened. “So you've, done that before?”

 

“I don't mind switching, but yeah, I prefer bottoming with guys. Um, if you want-”

 

“Yes!” Cas exclaimed. “Sorry, I mean, yes, I'd like that.”

 

Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “You're perfect, you know that?”

 

Cas pecked his lips. “Far from it. I didn't know how to ask.”

 

“Neither did I. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Same here.” Cas smiled nervously. “So…?”

 

Dean leaned in to capture Cas's lips. “So… do you want to open me up, or watch me do it?”

 

Cas's blue eyes darkened like a stormy sky. “I'd like to watch, please.”

 

“You got it, angel.”

 

Dean quickly rid both of them of their clothes, then straddled Cas backwards with the bottle of lube in one hand. Cas put his hands on Dean's thighs as Dean rubbed one slick finger around his hole. Cas sucked in a breath at how easy Dean slipped into himself.

 

“I might have done this a little earlier. I was hoping you'd be up for it.”

 

Cas groaned as Dean added a second finger. “Gods, you look so good like this.”

 

“Yeah?” Dean scissored his fingers a few times before added a third finger without much resistance. “I've been wanting you inside me, Cas. I'll take you anyway way I can, but I'm so glad you agreed to this.” Dean thrust his fingers in and out a few more times before turning around to face the angel. He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and rolled it onto Cas's cock, then added more lube. “You ready?”

 

Cas bucked up into his hand. “So ready.”

 

Dean grabbed Cas by the base and carefully lined himself up. He slid down slowly as Cas tired not to move. Dean was so tight around him. “Dean…” Cas groaned.

 

“Feel good?”

 

“Yes, gods yes.”

 

“Hmm, me too, Cas.” Dean began rolling his hips down, teasing Cas until he couldn't take it anymore. Cas growled and flipped them over, surprising Dean.

 

“Woah!”

 

“Sorry, was that ok?”

 

“More than ok. That was all kinds of hot. I forget how strong you are sometimes.”

 

“Good,” Cas moaned as he started thrusting into Dean. Dean was incredibly warm and snug, even through the condom Cas could feel how hard he was clenching around him. Cas changed his angle a few times, before finally hitting Dean's prostate. Dean gasped and arched up.

 

“Oh, fuck. Right there. Harder, Cas!” Dean exclaimed as he began to stroke his own cock.

 

Cas slammed into Dean over and over, hitting his sweet spot consistently until Cas felt his orgasm coming on. “So close, Dean.”

 

“Me too. Come on. Come inside me, Cas.”

 

Cas groaned and kissed Dean hard, swallowing his gasp as the demon came underneath him. Dean's spasming triggered his own release, and he pushed in a few more times until rolling off of Dean in exhaustion.

 

“I'd definitely be up for doing that again.”

 

“Same here. That was amazing, Cas. Thank you.”

 

Cas rolled into Dean's side to rest his head on his shoulder. “I love you, Dean.”

 

“You too, angel.”

 

\---

 

Dean laid awake for a while, listening to Cas's even breathing. Castiel was the best thing in his life right now. School was difficult, but generally going well. The big problem right now was his little brother. Sam had been distant for a while, and no one knew why. Dean had thought that it was just because he was involved with his first girlfriend, a demon named Ruby. Dean didn't know her very well, but his first impression of her was that she was a spoiled brat. She had no respect for Dean or Bobby and Ellen. If he tried to bring it up with Sam, his brother would hang up, if he even answered the phone at all. Dean had talked to Sammy's voicemail more than he'd talked to Sammy this past year.

 

As much as he didn't want to be away from Cas, he really wanted to keep an eye on his brother. Something was rubbing him the wrong way about this whole Ruby situation. Dean considered talking to Cas about it all, but he didn't want to bother him with something so small. Cas had enough to worry about with his mother trying to control his entire life. Hopefully, Dean could get this whole thing worked out with his brother over the summer. Then everything would be fine. Right?

 

\---

 

The semester was nearly over, and Cas wished that he didn't have to go home. Being there was bad enough, but not being able to see Dean all summer was getting harder every year. Thinking about it was making it difficult to study for his last few finals. Their relationship was going so well, but Cas always worried that the separation each summer would affect them negativity. Running a hand through his hair, he thought about seeing if Dean wanted to take study break when his phone dinged.

 

From Dean:

cas, im sorry, i have 2 go home now

 

Cas was confused. There were 3 days of finals left.

 

To Dean:

What about your finals? Are you ok?

 

From Dean:

im ok. did my last tests earlier 2day.

 

To Dean:

What's going on? Can I do anything?

 

From Dean:

  1. ill call you.



 

To Dean:

Ok. Drive safe.

 

To Dean:

I love you.

 

From Dean:

u 2

 

**Junior Year**

 

It was the beginning of junior year and Dean seemed more closed off to Castiel. They had barely spoken over summer break. When they had talked, it had mostly been fighting. Dean wouldn't tell him if anything was wrong, if Cas had done anything wrong. They had planned to meet in Cas's new single room when Dean got to campus, but it had been hours since he'd heard from him. Cas felt so alone. All upperclassmen got single rooms, and while he'd appreciate the privacy it provided, he'd miss having Charlie as a roommate.

 

There was finally a knock on the door, and Cas opened it to a sullen and exhausted looking Dean.

 

“Dean, are you ok? You never texted me back.”

 

“I'm fine, Cas,” Dean snapped. “I was busy.”

 

“Are you sure you're ok? Talk to me, Dean.”

 

“Stop asking me if I'm ok!” Dean yelled. “It's none of your business!”

 

Cas couldn't take it anymore. “Why do you always take your anger out on me, Dean?”

 

“Cas, I've never laid a hand on you!”

 

“It still hurts! You make me feel like everything is my fault. That I'm the reason you're mad. I'm always afraid to confront you. You scare me when you get angry. I'm afraid you'll take it out on me physically, even though I know deep down that you won't. Plus, I could probably kick your ass if I wanted to. I wish you would just talk to me when you get like this, but you never do. You just blow up. It hurts, Dean. It hurts a lot.”

 

Dean hung his head. He looked so tired. “I'm sorry Cas. I… I can't do this anymore.”

 

Cas's heart sank. “Can't do what anymore?”

 

“This.” Dean motioned vaguely between the two of them. “Us. I can't be with you, Cas.”

 

Cas fought to keep his tears in. “Don’t you love me?”

 

“I do. I mean I did… I don't know. I just can't.”

 

“Why? Can't we work this out?”

 

“It's not you, Cas. Ugh, I know that sounds like a line, but it's not. I wish things were different.”

 

“Dean, I don't understand.”

 

Dean pulled Cas into a quick hug and kissed the top of his head. “I'm sorry, angel.”

 

Dean began to pull away, but Cas grabbed the back of his neck and dragged him into a crushing kiss. Dean gave in for a moment and kissed him back. But then, he removed Cas's hand from his neck and backed away.

 

“I can't. I'm sorry.” Dean walked out of the door and quietly said, “bye, Cas,” as he closed it.

 

“Dean…” Cas said to the empty room. He ran to the door and flung it open. He looked down the hall both ways, but Dean wasn't there. “DEAN!” he yelled, but no response came. He went back into his room, slammed the door and collapsed against it. He couldn't hold back his tears any longer. Castiel let go, and sobbed.

 

\---

 

After the break up, Castiel isolated himself and buried his sadness in his studies. He barely talked to Gabriel, and never contacted his friends. Charlie and even Benny tried to get him to talk, but Cas ignored them. They eventually left him alone, although Charlie told him that she would be there if he needed her. He texted Dean daily but never received a response in return. Whenever he saw Dean on campus, Dean would turn and quickly walk the other way. Cas had stopped trying to get Dean to talk to him in person, but still texted him everyday.

 

To Dean:

I miss you.

 

To Dean:

Please talk to me.

 

To Dean:

Come back to me.

 

To Dean:

I still love you.

 

\---

 

Dean always read Castiel's texts, but couldn't bring himself to respond. His drafts folder was full of unsent texts to Cas.

 

To Cas:

im sorry

 

To Cas:

its my brother he-

 

To Cas:

i need 2 talk 2 u

 

To Cas:

i love u 2

 

To Cas:

i miss u

 

To Cas:

im so sorry i wish-

 

Dean hated hurting Cas like this, but he couldn't drag him into his shitstorm of a life. Cas deserved someone who could focus all their energy on him, and Dean couldn't do that right now. He had to concentrate on his education and helping his family. But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop loving the angel.

 

\---

 

Once Crowley heard about the break-up, he doubled down on his attempts to get Castiel to mate with him. But, he'd changed his tactics. Now he sent Cas flowers and gifts, all of which ended up in the trash. Cas didn't have the energy to fight with Crowley about this anymore, so he ignored his as best he could.  No matter how sad being without Dean made him, he'd never agree to be Crowley's mate.

 

\---

 

The school year had dragged on for what seemed like forever, but now it was almost over. After a week of finals, Cas would be going home to his mother's oppression again. He'd been so depressed that he hardly cared at all. Currently, he was studying on his bed, trying to convince himself that his degree would be worth it.

 

Castiel planned to let his mother know what he wanted to do with his life this summer. He knew it wasn't going to go well, so Gabriel had been helping him put some of his trust fund away. It wouldn't be much, but the money would help. After graduation, he was going to move in with Gabe and Balthazar, who had an apartment close to campus. His brother was working on opening a bakery with the incubus, and Cas was going to continue his education so he could be a reference librarian.

 

Having a plan helped keep his emotions at bay, but Castiel still missed Dean with everything he had. He missed Dean's company, missed his kisses and his touch. He longed to look into his eyes and have Dean tell him that he loved him again.

 

His texts to Dean were like a one sided conversation. Cas would text him about his day and how much he loved his major. He told Dean about his plans with Gabriel. Every day he asked Dean how he was, and that he loved him. Cas didn't expect a response back anymore.

 

Cas was startled out of his dark thoughts when someone knocked on the door, Cas dragged himself off of the bed to answer it, and found Gabriel standing outside, looking oddly serious.

 

“Hey bro, I know you've been dealing with some shit, but can I talk to you for a sec?”

 

Cas tilted his head, but nodded and let Gabe in. “What's going on?”

 

“Cassie… I found Dad.”

 

“You what?”

 

“I found our father. Like, actually talked to him. He wants to see you.”

 

Cas could feel his eyes start to tear up. He'd been angry at his father as long as he could remember. “Why the fuck would he want to see me now? He LEFT us, Gabriel. How can you forgive him for that?”

 

“I told him I'd let him tell you why he left. Can you just talk to him Cassie? This is a good thing, I promise.”

 

Cas sighed, exhaustion taking place of his sadness and anger. This was too much. First Dean… and now his father was supposedly back. “Fine. Just give me a little time, please. Next weekend, ok?”

 

Gabe let out a breath of relief. “Thank you. He'll be so happy to hear it.” Cas started to sniff, so his brother swept him into a hug. “It'll be ok, Cas. Everything is going to be fine.”

 

To Cas, nothing seemed like it would be fine ever again.

 

\---

 

Gabriel set up the meeting between them and Chuck Shurley (formally Novak, as he'd taken his wife's last name when they were married, then changed it back according to Gabe) the next week. Gabe took him to a restaurant off campus and Cas stared at his father. He looked older and more tired, but still had beautiful white wings that Castiel remembered even though Chuck left before he was five years old.

 

“Castiel, thank you for seeing me,” Chuck said, standing up and holding his arms out for a hug, then lowering them when Cas didn't come forward.

 

“Gabriel said you had reasons for leaving us?”

 

“Yes, I did. Can you please sit down?”

 

Cas reluctantly sat across from his father at the table, and Gabe sat down next to him.

 

“Your mother and I… we were happy once. When we met, I was an aspiring author and she was getting her degree in psychology. We got married a year later, probably too fast, but she was pregnant with Michael so we thought it was the right thing to do.”

 

“I know all of this. What I don't know is why you left your family,” Cas blurted out with more emotion than he meant to convey.

Chuck fidgeted with his coffee cup, looking thoroughly chastised. “I'm so sorry, my son, but I didn't have a choice. After little Samandriel was born, my writing agency sacked me. No one was buying my books anymore. Your mother was furious with me. She couldn't see why I wasn't as successful as she was. She divorced me and fought for full custody. No one was going to give partial custody to a washed up writer with no prospects. Especially not compared to a famous psychologist with money who was a seemingly loving mother. After the divorce was final, she denied me visitation.”

 

Castiel was stunned. “I… I didn't know. She didn't tell us any of this!”

 

“I realize that now.” Chuck sighed and ran a hand over his face. “I figured that since not one of you contacted me after you turned 18, that none of you wanted to see me. Then Gabriel found me and told me everything. I wish I'd reached out, there's nothing I wanted more than to be with you while you grew up, Castiel. I'm so sorry.”

 

Cas's eyes overflowed with tears as he reached across the table to take his father's hand. “Dad… I thought you didn't want us. Didn't want me.”

 

“I've always wanted to be in my children's lives.”

 

“Dad has a new book series, that's actually how I found him,” Gabriel said smugly.

 

“Really, Dad?”

 

“Yes. I wrote it under a different name. It's called _Supernatural._ ”

 

Cas's eyes widened. “I've read those! I'm a fan of your work!”

 

“That's how I found him, Cassie. I was thumbing through one of your books last year and I thought the writing style seemed familiar. So I started researching this 'Carver Edlund’.”

 

“That's amazing, Dad.”

 

“Thank you, son. Now please, tell me everything I've missed. I want to get to know you.”

 

Castiel genuinely smiled for the first time in a long time. Finally something was going right.

 

**Senior Year**

 

The summer before Castiel's senior year was one of the worst but somehow best of his life. With his father back in the picture, Cas had stood up to his mother. He told her that he was not going to follow her plan for him. He was not going take Hannah as a mate, and he would not be joining the family company when he graduated. When she scoffed and said it was what was best for him, he went for the jugular and told her about his ex-boyfriend, the _demon._ She snapped. Screamed at him, told him he was broken, he was lost. He listened calmly as she threatened to throw him out and disown him. Having prepared himself for this, he grabbed his two suitcases, duffle and backpack, and walked out the door. Gabriel and Balthazar had been waiting for him outside, so they loaded up his car and didn't look back.

 

Castiel told his little brother Samandriel aka Alfie, that they had found their father. Cas explained why he had left, and asked Alfie if he wanted to meet him. Chuck had been forced to leave when Alfie had been a baby, so he did not remember him at all. Alfie was nervously excited. Cas managed to sneak his brother out to meet with their dad. They'd all had a tearful reunion. Chuck promised that he'd fight for visitation for Samandriel since he was only 16.

 

Cas spent the summer sleeping on Gabriel and Balthazar's couch and working as a library assistant on campus. His mood had been steadily rising since meeting his father and moving out of his mother's house. The restrictions that he had previously had on his life took more of a toll on him than he thought. Having freedom, and making his own money and decisions was a completely welcome change. He helped out with the rent as much as Gabe would let him. Gabe and Balthazar would barely take anything from him, insisting that he save most of his money. Especially since he would only be working a few hours a week once classes started.

 

Now he was back at school, feeling lonely in his empty room. Balthazar had offered to come back with him and “cheer him up”, but Castiel declined the offer. Balthazar was lewd and inappropriate, even for an incubus, and yet they'd become good friends.

 

Since his future was mostly in order, he decided to start on his next plan. Castiel hadn't dated since Dean left him. He had not seen Dean on campus at all during the summer, so he assumed he was home. He missed Dean terribly, and still texted him everyday. He told him about reconnecting with his father and getting out from under his mother's thumb. Dean never answered. He nearly called Dean a few times over the summer, but always chickened out.

 

He had to get Dean back. Castiel was sure that Dean still loved him, even though it had been a year since Dean had spoken to him. He still loved Dean fiercely. Cas had faith that they still had a chance. If he could just get Dean to talk to him, so he could ask him what had happened… Well, there was one person he knew who could get Dean to talk to him.

 

Cas took a deep breath and took out his phone.

 

To Charlie:

Can you come to my room sometime today so we can talk?

 

\---

 

Charlie knocked on his door a few hours later. She nearly bowled him over with her hug, as always. Then she punched him in the arm.

 

“What the hell, Cas?! Nothing, for almost a year, and then you text me out of the blue?”

 

Rubbing his arm (the little fairy could pack a punch), he said “I'm so sorry, Charlie.”

 

“What happened? You wouldn't talk to me, and neither would Dean. He still won't tell me what went on between you two.”

 

Cas sat down on the bed. “He broke up with me. I don't know why, he wouldn't tell me. He just said that he couldn't be with me anymore.”

 

“Dean's an idiot.” Charlie sat next to him on the bed and put an arm around him. “He's been absolutely miserable without you, Cas. He - well, it's not really my place to tell you, so I'll just say he's been going through a lot with his brother.”

 

“Sam? Is he ok?”

 

“He's fine. Well, now he's fine.”

 

“When did this start?”

 

“Right at the end of sophomore year.”

 

“Well, that explains Dean's behavior. He started pushing me away that summer.” Cas sighed. “Why didn't he just talk to me, Charlie? I could have helped, or at least been there for him.”

 

“I don't know. Dean has never been super open with his feelings. It felt like he was getting better at it while he was with you.”

 

“Charlie, can you help me? I have to talk to him. Dean needs to know how much I still love him.”

 

“Have you tried texting him?”

 

“I've texted him every day since we broke up. He's never responded.”

 

“Damn. Ok, plan B!” Charlie typed something into her phone. “While we're waiting, how are you, Cas?”

 

“I'm ok. A lot has happened, actually.”

 

“Dude, details!”

 

Charlie's enthusiasm made Cas smile. “Well, Gabe found our father…”

 

\---

 

Charlie managed to get Dean to agree to meet up with her at the small park on campus. The plan was to get him there, then basically have Cas ambush him. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Since there weren't any buildings near the park, Cas hid behind a tree and waited for Charlie's text telling him Dean had arrived.

 

When it came, Cas took a deep breath and walked towards Charlie and Dean. Dean certainly looked better than the last time Cas had seen him. But he still appeared to be sad. Castiel hoped to fix that. Dean turned his head, saw Cas coming and attempted to stand up. Charlie stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and softly said something to him. She stood up and kissed his cheek, then gave Cas a thumbs up behind Dean's back as she walked away.

 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, trying not to sound as nervous as he was. “Can I sit down?”

 

Dean sighed. “Sure Cas.”

 

“Thank you.” He sat. Dean barely looked at him. “How are you, Dean?”

 

“Fine,” Dean finally looked at Cas. “I'm great.”

 

“No you're not.”

 

“Yeah, well…” Dean trailed off.

 

They sat in silence for a few moments before Dean spoke again.

 

“Why am I here, Cas?”

 

“I was hoping we could talk. Charlie told me you were having problems with Sam?”

 

“Charlie had no right to tell you that,” Dean growled.

 

“Please don't be mad at her, Dean. She didn't tell me anything specific. I wanted to ask you myself. Is Sam ok?

 

Dean's expression softened. “He's fine.”

 

“Can I ask what happened?”

 

Dean ran a hand over his face. “He met a girl, this bitch named Ruby. She was a bad influence. Got him addicted to that drug Black Eyed Blood. The one that's been all over the news lately?”

 

Cas was shocked. “Oh my gods, Dean. I'm so sorry.”

 

“He finally came to me last summer, after Ruby died of an overdose. He was in bad shape. Going through withdrawals and losing weight like crazy. Ruby dying scared the crap out of him. He was worried about getting arrested and going to jail. But, me and Bobby got him into rehab. It was hard, for everyone really, but we all got through it. I went to see him every weekend. He just got out a few weeks ago.”

 

“And he's better now?”

 

“Getting there.” Dean actually smiled at Cas for the first time in a year. “They had him doing his school work in the facility, so he will still be able to graduate on time. He's been seeing a psychiatrist, too.”

 

“I'm so happy to hear that, Dean. I can't imagine how hard this has been for you.” Cas paused. “Why didn't you tell me? Why did you push me away?”

 

“I didn't want to drag you into my problems. It was my shit to deal with.”

 

“I would've been there for you, Dean. You didn't have to go through it alone.”

 

“I know,” Dean said softly. He looked at his watch. “I have to go. I have a lab in 15 minutes.” He and Cas both stood up.

 

“Please meet me for a drink later, Dean. To catch up?”

 

“You drink now, Cas?”

 

“I have a very high tolerance for alcohol. Gabe says it runs in the family.”

 

Dean chuckled, but tried to turn it into clearing his throat so Cas wouldn't notice. He did anyway, and smiled at Dean.

 

Dean smiled back, if a little tightly. “Ok. I can do one drink.”

 

Cas brightened instantly. “Great! 7pm at Purgatory?”

 

“Sure. Wait, how do you know about Purgatory?”

 

“You'll find I'm very worldly now, Dean.” Cas winked, causing Dean to gape at him. “See you at 7,” he said, and walked away.

 

\---

 

Dean could barely believe what had just happened. He had talked to Cas again. He told him everything, and it seemed… ok? Gods, Cas looked so good too. His hair was still a glorious mess and he seemed more confident. A little less innocent but sexy as hell, as always.

 

Dean had so many questions running through his mind.

 

Did Cas want to get back together?

 

Did he just want to be friends?

 

Had Cas been with anyone else?

 

Would he forgive Dean for pushing him away?

 

Would Dean be allowed to touch Cas again? Kiss him, and love him the way he deserved?

 

Could everything really go back to how it used to be?

 

\---

 

As Cas was digging through his drawers and closet to figure out what on Earth we was going to wear that night, he had an epiphany. Finding a box at the back of his closet, he brought it to his bed and opened it. Inside were things that reminded him of Dean. The DVDs of the Star Wars prequels, which Dean didn't care for, but had bought for Cas because he enjoyed them. A dried flower from a date. Two condom wrappers, one from when Dean had taken Castiel's virginity, and one from the first time Cas had penetrated Dean. An envelope of ticket stubs from their movie dates. A selfie they had taken that Cas had printed out and framed.

 

At the bottom of the box was one of Dean's t-shirts. He'd left it in Cas's room at some point, and when Cas had asked to keep it, he said yes. It was worn and grey, with a faded AC/DC logo on the front. This was perfect. He put it on, and paired it with black jeans and a zip up hoodie to combat the fall chill. He looked in the mirror and shrugged. He wasn't going to bother with his hair. Dean had liked it when his hair was messy anyway. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he headed out the door. He'd be early, but he didn't want to miss Dean.

 

Once Cas got to the bar, he grabbed a booth and waited for Dean. Gabriel had taken Cas here a few times since he turned 21. While Cas didn't exactly enjoy the bar scene, Purgatory had a nice atmosphere. And he'd caught glimpses of Dean there during the year they'd been apart.

 

He saw Dean come through the front door, and waved him over to the booth. “Hello, Dean.”

 

“Hey, Cas. You want something from the bar?”

 

“Vodka soda, please.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Going right to the hard stuff?” Cas grinned. “All right. Be right back.”

 

Dean came back with Cas's drink and a scotch, and sat down across from him. He took a sip of his drink, then asked, “so you told your mom to shove it?”

 

“You read my texts?”

 

“Every day.”

 

“Really? Since you didn't respond, I thought…”

 

“I know. I'm sorry, Cas. I've been thinking a lot about how I treated you. Cutting you off like that was cruel. I can't apologise enough. I wanted to talk to you about everything. But you had enough shit to deal with so I kept putting it off. I should have told you what was going on with me from the start.”

 

“I understand why you didn't. I wish you had talked to me, explained what you were going through. But, I forgive you, Dean.”

 

Dean choked. “After everything, you forgive me? Just like that?”

 

“Life's too short. If you read all of my texts, you'll know that Gabe found our father. I spent too long hating him without knowing the whole story. And… I still love you, Dean. I think I always will.” Cas didn't dare look up at Dean after he finished speaking.

 

As it turned out, he didn't have to, because Dean surged across the table too pull Cas into a desperate kiss. Cas moaned as Dean moved their mouths together. Dean moved back slightly at the sound of other patrons at the bar cheering them on. Cas flushed with embarrassment, and Dean just smirked.

 

“You know I still love you, too, right?” Dean said.

 

Cas laughed. “I do now. Do you want to get out of here?”

 

“Your place or mine, angel?”

 

“Mine is really close.”

 

“Yours, then.” Dean stood up and held out his hand. Cas took it with a smile.

 

On the short walk, they talked a bit about the year they'd been apart. They revealed to each other that neither of them had been with anyone else, although Dean grumbled when Cas told him about Balthazar’s flirting. Cas assured Dean that he was harmless, but Dean was determined to “have a chat” with the incubus. Cas just accepted it and rolled his eyes fondly.

 

When they finally made it to Cas's dorm room, Cas couldn't help but push Dean back against the closed door and kiss him passionately. Dean buried his fingers in Cas's hair and kissed back with all that he had. Cas moved to kiss Dean's cheek, then traveled down his jaw and neck, sucking lightly at the spot where his shoulder began.

 

Dean sighed with happiness. “I missed you, Cas.”

 

“I missed you, too,” Cas said against his neck. “Please don't leave me again.”

 

“Hey,” Dean said as he pulled his head back so their eyes could meet. “I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours, for as long as you want me.”

 

“Good.” Cas grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him towards the bed. “I want to make love to you.”

 

“You know I love it when you take charge like this,” Dean said with a wink as he was pushed on to the bed.

 

Cas straddled his hips and said, “I know. Now take your shirt off.”

 

“Bossy. Oh, actually, I have something to show you.”

 

Cas raised an eyebrow as Dean removed his t-shirt. His eyes widened when he took in the tattoo that was over Dean's heart. It was a protection symbol, but Dean had added wings to the sides. Angel wings. Cas touched the tattoo gingerly and met Dean's eyes.

 

“Sammy got one, too. Without the wings. To celebrate his recovery. I got the wings because… even if I didn't figure out how to get you back, this way I'd always have you with me.”

 

Cas blinked away tears. “Dean. It's beautiful.”

 

“I'm glad you like it. You're it for me, angel.”

 

Cas smiled and leaned down to kiss Dean, still touching his tattoo. Dean tugged Cas's shirt up his back, stroking the exposed skin. Cas sat up briefly to pull the shirt over his head, shivering when their bare chests met. They spent a long time kissing and touching, there was no rush. They took their time rediscovering each other. In the year they'd been apart, Cas had grown to nearly Dean's height, and both had slightly broader shoulders. Neither of them had been touched like this by another since the last time they had been together. Cas gasped as Dean began to mark up his neck, and hoped the mark would last for a long time.

 

Dean tugged at the button of Cas's jeans, so Cas sat up to remove the rest of his clothes while Dean did the same. Cas grabbed the lube and a condom, and held them up in front of Dean.

 

“How do you want to do this?”

 

“I thought you were going to make love to me, angel.”

 

Cas blushed. “If you want.”

 

“I want. Need you, Cas.”

 

Despite being desperate, Cas took his time with Dean. It had been so long for both of them, and Cas wanted this to be amazing. He kissed Dean with all the love he felt while he opened him up, until Dean was panting and begging.

 

“Cas. I'm ready. I'm so ready. Please, Cas.”

 

Cas silenced him with a soft kiss and rolled the condom on. He took a moment to gaze at Dean. The demon was flushed down to his chest, eyes hooded and pupils dilated with lust. His freckles stood out against the pink of his skin. His wings were twitching impatiently, and Cas could feel his own doing the same.

 

“You gonna stare at me all night, angel?” Dean said, smirking.

 

“No,” Cas said as he lubed up his cock. “That's not a bad idea, but I have other plans for you.”

 

“Would you just get your feathered ass down here?” Dean said impatiently.

 

“Now who's bossy?” Cas laughed. Dean laughed too, but it turned into a moan as Cas carefully pushed into him.

 

Cas relished the feeling of being inside Dean again. It was even better than he remembered. He rocked into Dean slowly as he leaned down to kiss him. They kissed leisurely, enjoying being one again. Neither of them were sure how long they moved together like this. When it finally because too much, Dean pulled at Cas's hips with his legs.

 

“Please, Cas. Not gonna last much longer.”

 

Cas groaned, sitting up so he could push into Dean harder. His orgasm was creeping up on him as well, and when Dean bowed off the bed as Cas hit his prostate, Cas lost control. He pumped into him rapidly, chanting Dean's name.

Dean was whining almost incoherently beneath him. All he could make out was “Cas” and “fuck” and “oh gods”. It would have been funny if Cas wasn't in a similar state.

 

“Come for me, Dean. Want to see you.” Cas took Dean's cock in his hand and stroked it firmly.

 

“Yeah, Cas. Fuck, just like that. Gonna come. Gonna - fuck!”

 

Dean came all over Cas's hand and his chest, and the sight of it pushed Cas over the edge. He came harder than he had in a long time. He reluctantly pulled out of Dean when he became too soft, and dropped next to him on the bed.

 

“Damn, Cas,” Dean said, panting. “That was fucking amazing.

 

“I'm glad,” Cas replied, also breathing hard. He turned his head towards Dean, and found him looking back at him fondly. “It was pretty fucking amazing.”

 

Dean smiled. “You're so cute when you curse.”

 

Cas bumped him with his shoulder. “Shut up.”

 

“I'm serious! Everything you do is either adorable and/or seriously hot. No inbetween.”

 

Cas flushed and covered his face. “Please stop talking.”

 

“See? Adorable!” Dean laughed.

 

After they had both sufficiently caught their breath, Cas stood up, removing the condom and tossing it into the trash can. “Do you want to take a shower before we go to bed? I forgot how sticky the aftermath is.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Sure, angel. I missed taking showers with you.”

 

“Me too. And I missed you calling me 'angel’.”

 

“Then I'll never stop, angel,” Dean said with a grin.

 

Cas pulled him into a hug, not caring about what a mess they both were. “Never?”

 

“Never, angel.” Dean whispered. “Come on, let's go get clean. I'm exhausted.”

 

Their shower was quick, but intimate. They washed each other's hair and bodies, murmuring declarations of love and appreciation. Cas imagined all of their problems going down the drain with the dirty water. Of course he knew that this didn't mean they would never have problems again. But, with their renewed trust and communication, they should be able to get through new issues instead of blowing up their relationship. Sometimes second chances had the best odds of success.

 

After drying each other off, Dean folded back the covers and climbed into bed, holding his arms open for Cas. He snuggled into Dean's side with his head on Dean's shoulder.

 

“I love you, Dean. So much.”

 

“I love you too, angel. Always.”

 

[](https://ibb.co/gqn2Cq)

 

**Epilogue**

 

After spending their senior year together, Dean and Castiel graduated. Cas graduated with honors and a scholarship to get his Master's degree, and Dean with a job offer at a local tech company. Cas met Dean's family that summer and they welcomed him with open arms. Dean met Chuck, who had absolutely no reservations about his son being with a demon, much to Cas's relief.

 

They mated six years after they first met. Only inviting some family and friends, they had a small ceremony where they exchanged vows and rings, smiling the whole time. Gabriel, Samandriel and Chuck were witnesses for Castiel; while Sam, Charlie and Benny stood up for Dean.

 

While Dean didn't want to have kids of his own, he loved children, and asked Cas if he wanted to start a family after he finished school. Castiel enthusiastically agreed. They decided to adopt, hoping to give orphaned or unwanted children a good home. After about a year of looking (adopting as mates of different species ended up being a lot harder than they thought it would be), they found an orphaned demon girl named Claire. She was four years old, and Dean bonded with her right away. She was a handful, and had an attitude at times, but she grew to love her adoptive parents.

 

A year later, their adoption agency informed them of an abandoned angel infant. They went to meet him and it was love at first sight for Cas. They named him Jack. He was a very sweet baby, and his big sister adored him. She declared herself Jack's protector, and would often fight imaginary dragons on his behalf. As they grew up, Claire continued to look after her little brother, making Dean a very proud father. Claire threw a fit when she found out that Jack couldn't attend the same school as she did, and Jack was sad to leave his sister. He was quiet and shy, but Claire encouraged him to make friends.

 

Castiel and Dean built a wonderful family, and had a good life. Being an angel/demon couple came with its own challenges, prejudice being the most common. They raised their kids with lessons of acceptance and tolerance. The world was slowly changing, and a large part of the was do to Sam's work as an equal rights lawyer, which made Dean burst with pride.

 

They may not have been the most conventional couple, and they certainly had rough times, but Castiel and Dean made each other happy. And that was all that mattered.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little story. 
> 
> Fun fact: my boyfriend (now husband) told me he loved me for the first time in a very similar way. 
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/samikitten?s=09) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/samikitten), come say hi if you want!


End file.
